


Break Time

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [357]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M, Pining Derek, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/02/19: "shop, presentation, notebook"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [357]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/02/19: "shop, presentation, notebook"

When the barista came from behind the counter and sat himself down at Derek’s table, Derek stopped pretending to write in his notebook and instead tried not to have a heart attack.

Stiles, the reason Derek came to this coffee shop and over the past few weeks had ordered hundreds of cups of tea, took a bite of his donut while with minimal presentation pushing a napkin bearing a cranberry scone, Derek’s favorite, toward him.

Stiles smiled as he ate his donut.

Derek wished there were some tea left in his cup because his mouth had suddenly gone completely dry.


End file.
